<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Endless Sky by MaggicSorceress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138166">Under The Endless Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress'>MaggicSorceress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, HERE HAVE SOME GAY FISH, Killer is big dork, M/M, Nightmare is a tsun but what else is new, and also big gay, cause I f'n love mermay, heres a thing for mermay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always one place Killer could be sure to find him, even on his worst of days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Endless Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was always one specific place that Killer could be sure to catch him. When the sun disappeared and the little section of the ocean they inhabited grew quiet, when the stress of the day faded into peaceful tranquillity, he could always find him there.</p><p>For as much as Nightmare complained about the surface world, of its dirt and greed, the night sky dragged him up to the surface like a shrimp to the light of an angler fish.</p><p>It was perched on a rock some distance from a nearby shoreline that Killer always found him, tentacles curled around the stone and mimicking its dark grey colour, face turned upwards to bask in the light of the stars and the moon. Killer took a moment, like he always did, to admire how relaxed Nightmare seemed here in this moment, when he thought there was no one but himself for miles and he was free to just exist. Killer stared, because he could, at the way the darkness of his tentacles faded away near his hips to become smooth porcelain skin, at how fluffy the other’s hair seemed when it was dry and tousling in the ocean breeze, at the way his beautiful violet eyes seemed to sparkle as they reflected the night sky.</p><p>Like all good things, his admiring came to an end when a particularly large wave caught him off guard and a splash resonated from him preventing himself from surging forward.</p><p>Nightmare jumped slightly, eyes snapping down to the ocean and tentacles twitching as they went back to their normal striped colouration. He made eye contact with Killer and narrowed his eyes at him, eyebrows pinching together. They continued to just stare at each other for a moment before Nightmare cast his attention back to the view above him.</p><p>“What do you want, Killer?” Nightmare said, irritation clear in his voice.</p><p>Killer swallowed and tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t immediately result in Nightmare yelling at him and demanding he leave. It was far too peaceful out here for Killer to want to instigate anything, and if he played his cards right…</p><p>“Can I sit with you?” Killer asked.</p><p>Nightmare eyed him suspiciously. Killer was never the type to just sit still, but…he <em>seemed</em> genuine in his question. Nightmare sighed and shifted on the rock, freeing up space to his right. “Fine.”</p><p>Killer grinned and tried very hard not to seem too eager as he swam over to the rock. With a decent amount of wiggling and a whole lot of arm strength, he pulled himself from the water and onto it. Sitting properly on flat surfaces was a bit uncomfortable for him, given the placement of some of his tail fins, but with the curvature of the rock he made it work. When he was situated, he joined Nightmare’s stargazing.</p><p>With the shoreline behind them, the sky was infinite beyond their gaze, stretching on until it blurred with the ocean and Killer couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. The moon shone brilliantly back at them, colouring the rippling surface of the water and their forms in soft silver light. It felt so close yet so far, like he could reach out and try to grasp it, only for it to slip through his fingers and melt into its liquid reflection.</p><p>“It’s so…” Killer breathed.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Nightmare finished.</p><p>Killer let his gaze wander briefly over to Nightmare as a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah.” He said as he looked back to the sky. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>He felt Nightmare’s gaze on him, but chose not to meet it. He didn’t want to give himself away. A moment or two later, Killer could tell that Nightmare had stopped staring at him and, a moment or two after that, he felt a warm hand reach over to him and lace their fingers together. His heart gave a painful stutter as he willed himself not to flinch at the sudden contact, it was just holding hands for god’s sake! But…</p><p>Nightmare’s skin was warm, despite the chill of the ocean air, and Killer wondered if that had anything to do with the three hearts Nightmare possessed. Willing his own heart to calm down, Killer turned to him.</p><p>“You know what else is beautiful?” Killer said, happiness making itself known in the tone of his voice.</p><p>Nightmare sighed and rolled his eyes, but returned Killer’s look easily. “What?”</p><p>Killer’s smile widened and he leaned teasingly into Nightmare’s space. Their noses barely brushing, he watched with a fluttery feeling in his stomach as Nightmare’s cheeks steadily dusted with blue. Ignoring how Nightmare’s gaze dropped to look momentarily at his lips, but filing it away to tease him about it later, Killer squeezed their connected hands.</p><p>“Coral.” Killer finished.</p><p>A sound caught somewhere between a laugh and a scoff left Nightmare’s throat as one of his tentacles batted Killer on the arm, his free hand reaching up and pushing Killer’s face away from his own.</p><p>“You jerk.” Nightmare said, but it was without any real venom.</p><p>Killer laughed. “What? Were you expecting me to say something else?”</p><p>“You know I was.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s fun catching you off guard.”</p><p>“Whatever…” Nightmare mumbled with a fond shake of his head.</p><p>“What?” Killer teased. “Did you <em>want </em>me to say it?”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“I kinda think you do~.”</p><p>“I don’t!”</p><p>“You do~!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Killer chuckled at the angry flustered expression Nightmare wore and the defensive curling of his tentacles.</p><p>“Night~…” Killer sang, grabbing Nightmare’s other hand and threading their fingers together.</p><p>“What?” Nightmare said, refusing to look at him.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“…shut up.” Nightmare said, letting his head fall and fighting a smile.</p><p>“Never.” Killer said. “You’re stuck with me, so you’ve got to deal with it.”</p><p>He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of both of Nightmare’s hands before tugging the other toward him, as much as he could without falling on his side anyway. Thankfully, Nightmare got the hint and, with a small exasperated sigh, crawled his way over to Killer in a way that both fascinated and creeped Killer out. Nightmare sprawled across him, tentacles curled around his tail, hips, and waist while Killer wound his arms around Nightmare’s back. They settled in together, and Killer felt Nightmare sigh against his neck.</p><p>“Rough day?” Killer asked after a moment.</p><p>“Rough day.” Nightmare said. He shifted slightly, lifting his arms to wrap them around Killer’s shoulders and leaning more heavily against him. “But…this is nice.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Killer agreed.</p><p>They only processed how much time had passed when they realised they were watching the sunrise together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I fucking love merpeople AU's so here's a thing for mermay!<br/>For those of you curious:<br/>Nightmare: Mimic Octopus<br/>Killer: Tiger Shark<br/>Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always loved with all my soul &lt;3<br/>-Maggic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>